


Reasons to dislike Alexander Hamilton

by RunningIntoTheUnknown



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningIntoTheUnknown/pseuds/RunningIntoTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr has a list of reasons why he dislikes Alexander Hamilton. The most recent one: he doesn't replace the toilet paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to dislike Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my best friend... This is my first foray into the Hamilton fandom. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it sucks.

Aaron Burr had a list of reasons why he disliked Hamilton. Numbers 1-5 centered around Hamilton’s inability to shut up. Now, sitting in the bathroom his bowels both imploding and exploding, Burr found another reason to dislike Hamilton. He did not replace the toilet paper. 

“HAMILTON YOU LITTLE SHIT” Burr screamed in frustration both at Alexander and at himself. He should have checked the toilet paper first, but lets just say the extreme pressure in his bowels distracted him. Now that the pressure was relieved he was faced with the fact that someone didn’t replace the toilet paper. His brain of course supplied his frenemy, Hamilton. That kid consistently did things to bother him. But this, this started to cross the line. With a disgusted and woeful expression Aaron Burr fished out his handkerchief. He paused, mad that Hamilton’s idiocy would cause Burr to destroy a handkerchief. In one last ditch effort he screamed “Is anyone out there”, hoping that someone was there. 

“Aaron Burr, sir? Are you okay?” he heard a voice say. Of course with Burr’s luck it ended up being Hamilton. And just when Burr thought he couldn’t get any more angry he exclaimed “HAMILTON. What kind of person uses all the toilet paper and then doesn’t replace it? How could you do this? This is the mark of a person with no manners! Curse you Alexander!”

“Um sir. You were the last person to use this bathroom. In fact I never use this bathroom... But I’ll get you that toilet paper.” was his reply. Burr heard footsteps walk away and pondered what was said. Now that he thought about it he was the last person to use the bathroom. He was on his way to get more toilet paper when he was distracted by Hamilton spouting out another policy. With this in mind Aaron Burr revised his reason to dislike Hamilton. He distracted Burr from doing important things because he never shut up. A few moments later, while Burr was still revising his list, Alexander returned with the toilet paper. A quick exchange was made and Burr was able to finish his bathroom routine in peace. Of course when he exited, Burr encountered Hamilton leaning on the wall across from the door with an obvious smirk on his face. 

Burr added another item to his list. His stupid, attractive smirk.


End file.
